Blood Moon
by frankvb
Summary: In a world where shape-shifters exist we find David a hybrid of two very different breeds, an outsider to the pack who took him & his father when he was a cub, an athlete and a closeted homosexual, follow him on his coming of age.  I DO NOT OWN GLEE


BLOOD MOON

**Ok so I got to tell you guys, this is my very first story so please comment when you are done reading, and tell me if you don't like it, I can take the criticism.**

**Excuse the errors English is my second language… not an excuse but I like to think that i am a decent story teller.**

**Well I hope that you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.**

**i do not own glee or any of the characters here.**

Paul's life had changed so much from last Monday to the present Friday, in the last five days Paul's life had been turned upside down. If you had asked him last Monday where he would be on Friday evening at around six PM, Paul would have told you that he would be sitting at his house eating dinner. With his beloved wife of six years and his son David who was only five year old. He would not have dreamed to have been driving for over three days and over eight thousand miles on the run.

Paul was the elder son of Marcus and Adrianna Tremblay, whom lived in Edmonton Canada, Paul had a younger twin brother named James, Paul had lived in Edmonton for most of his life, except for a period of time when he had attended college in California.

While in California Paul met Karen at a party, Karen was a lithe woman from northeastern Ohio, who had seen jumped to the conclusions when she had seen Paul been pushed out of the bar.

Karen had seen how a group of five young men had pushed and shoved an inebriated Paul around and out of the bar where they had been partying, she had followed them out of the bar and into the alley where they had continued to shove Paul around, Paul for once was not as drunk as they believed, all he wanted to was to see how far were this kids willing to go before he decided to let them have it, and get out of there.

Paul was more than ready to kick this guys asses, when a particular new sweet and addictive scent caught him, Paul had no idea where this scent was coming from. It was tangy which indicated concern, this new scent had hit him like a ton of bricks, and there was no way that this sweet new scent came from a human. Paul knew that he had to get out of there before he did something that he was going to regret.

Karen walked at a brisk pace in order to keep the mountain of a man that had let himself be pushed around, then she turned towards the back of the building that was adjacent to the bar they had just been in, as she was turning the warm breeze picked up, leaving her downwind from the huge man.

Karen saw how this man had stiffened as soon as she had turned the corner, she knew that this man had picked up her scent; this man seemed more powerful in human shape than most of her pack mates on their wolf forms. That's when this strange man turned and looked everywhere but her as if trying to find a way out of there.

Paul knew that this scent was so alluring that there was no way he could fight his animalistic urges that had hit him as soon as this beautiful Shifter woman had appeared.

Paul tried to remember how awkward it had been a few days later after they had seen each other in that alley. Paul had gone to a new club across the city, where had been sitting on the bar, wondering on where to go next since this place had no appeal to him. And as he was about to get up that's when that same scent hit him once again, but this time it hit him much, much harder; he almost lost himself on the scent. The only thing that he could was turn his head towards his left and grasp the bar table with all his might grounding him to his seat.

There she was again, the same beautiful Shifter that he had seen just a few days before, and he stood up full of determination, he could feel his hear trying to explode just from the anticipation.

And that's how Paul's romance with Karen had begun at a bar in California, four years later when both had graduated college they moved to Paul's home town in Canada, but before both Karen and Paul could make any big decisions, they needed to head back to Karen's' and request permission from her alpha, request permission for a wolf to marry a bear, something that had never before happened.

Paul had heard of her alpha, according to Karen Burt was a intelligent man who always placed the well being of the pack before his own, Paul decided to requested an audience with Burt, before they left California, and while they had been traveling towards Pennsylvania their audience had been granted.

They were to meet with Burt at one of the dinners on the small town where Karen had been born and raised, it was a small town where everyone knew everyone; and for the looks of it, it was some kind of heaven, since he could identify at least five different type of shifters while he was in the dinner talking to Burt, and apparently they all knew and respected Burt.

Burt seemed like he really cared about his pack, Burt was guiding the discussion, first they talked about their families, how like in many bear families he had been raised by his mother, he explained Burt how his father was one of the few bears that decided to stay with their families instead of go and wonder the land as a solitary bear.

Paul knew that Burt could tell his uneasiness when he talked about his father, he was asked about his if, if he was still around. Paul explained how his father had fallen by the hands of another shifter a polar bear, there had been a dispute about some territory, and a fight had ensued resulting with the death of his father.

Burt asked if he had followed bear tradition to kill the shifter who had killed his father; this is when Paul had to correct Burt, telling him that only a shifter could exact retribution for the wrongful execution of a family member.

Burt asked Paul to explain himself; the uneasiness came back to Paul. How could he tell Burt, his beloved Kerens' alpha, that Paul a man that could intimidate many of the elder bear of his clan was unable to shift.

Burt had found that hard to believed and had asked Paul to shift to his bear shape, this was something that Paul had not expected. Because Burt said it in such a friendly, but also in a way in which if he was denied Paul would lose every chance to be able to take his mate with him.

Paul did not answer nor shifted, Burt asked if there was something wrong, Paul was forced to explain to Burt that even though he came from a long line of bear shifters, and had a long blood line of over four hundred years of powerful warriors and shamans; he was unable to shift, not once in his life had Paul been able to shift.

Paul asked if there was any other way that he could prove his love for Karen, if there was any other way for Burt to allow Karen to leave peacefully; Burt had a smirk on his face when he heard this from Paul, reaching behind his back and pulling out a long K-bar, Burt asked Paul to cut his ring finger off.

This surprised the hell out of Paul, because Burt did not seem like the sadistic type, he did not looked like the type of shifter that would ask another person to mutilate himself.

But there was no question that Paul was willing to do anything in order for Burt to allow Karen to go in peace with him.

Paul reached for the K-bar and grabbing the hilt he felt the magic emanating from the blade, it had Germanic runes on it, and for the feel of it, this K-bar had more power that some of the battle axes that his clan owned.

Taking the K-bar by the hilt and placing the tip of the blade against the table, and his hand directly below the blade, Paul decided that he would not think twice about it, and just do it, with a powerful downward motion he led the K-bar against his finger, when a very strong hand stopped him before the blade broke the skin of his finger.

Paul opened his eyes to see that Burt had reached across the table and stopped him from amputating his own finger. "you have proven yourself bear" go and have a happy life with Karen, just remember that your pups will need to learn our ways too and that is the way of the wolf, so I ask you to please bring your pups here to their mother's pack so that one day they can be true shifters.

Now six days later after the death of his wife here was Paul, running away from his clan, Karen had been killed by one of his clan mates, and as any other shifter would have done he exacted revenge on the bear that had committed this transgression against him and his young son.

Now Paul was on the run from his own pack, his brother James told him on a bout of anger that since he had broken the biggest clan rule that states that no bear will take the life of a fellow bear. There was no reasoning with James and Paul knew it, Paul knew that he only had few seconds to get his son out of there.

Paul asked James for the opportunity to provide one last game for the clan, he asked for two hours of lead and then the clan could haunt him down, but he could only be hunted for four days and the clan had to shift and hunt as bear.

All the bear laughed at him saying that he wasn't going provide much sport for the pack, but what they didn't put into consideration was that Paul had no intention of letting them get close to him or David. So as one the whole clan accepted his challenge.

He was given two hours to get out of town, which was almost four days ago, he only need couple more hours and Paul would be able to give David over to Karen's pack, Paul loved his son and for that reason he wanted to give him a fighting chance at life.

Paul hoped that Burt was still the same kind and understanding shifter that he had met six years ago, Paul prayed to god that David was allowed to stay, even if he was not.

Either way he was going back and find out why Karen had been killed, and when he did the person responsible was going to pay with his or her life shifter or no shifter the clan knew that he was a incredible fighter, he had proven it by taking the head of a four hundred pound shifter with his bare hands.

Just a couple of more hours and David would be free


End file.
